guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive4
Archives ---- Archive #1 Archive #2 Archive #3 Sign My Guest Book, Foo! ' Archives Do what fyren did imo. Lord of all tyria 20:40, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :My computer freezes and I have to restart it every time i go there.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:41, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Back on Topic He has attribute rank, like, -1337 or something. He'll be kicked out of the server for AFKing by then. And then he is deleted out of the namespace of GW -- -- (s)talkpage 20:41, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Wait, what? I forgot what we were talking about(too stoned)-- (Talk) ( ) 20:45, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hari-Kari Ritualing Barbiers -- -- (s)talkpage 20:46, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, yea, right. (^wow tht looks weird now tht I look back on it^). He won't be kicked if keeps clicking on the game every 10 hours-- (Talk) ( ) 20:48, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::He will be unable to do so when dead -- -- (s)talkpage 20:48, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::good point, but what if he maps?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:49, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::It got burned down by a termite army with stingrays and laz0rs -- -- (s)talkpage 20:50, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::tht's unfortunate, get a teammate to kill the termite army, then rebuild town, and ''then map?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:51, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::And die instantly, cause mapping was glitched. When you spawn, you get nked by 1504 Siege Attacks, 15 Firestorms, 12 Meteors, Shadow Shroud, and a rabbit with vicious claws and shizl -- -- (s)talkpage 20:54, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Why not hamstorm? 13:48, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Gogo, 3 energy regeration warriors with bows?-- (Talk) ( ) 18:54, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Why not?! 18:59, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::'''A Deadly Combination: Strike with Hamstring, and then rain fire down upon him as he slowly limps away. -- (Talk) ( ) 19:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Only a W/R with Brutal Strike and Final Trust that murders all below 50% health is btter! 19:12, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Warriors sufficient self-healing invincible-- (Talk) ( ) 19:18, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::not! 19:20, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::arrgh, u fucked up my table like you did with my userpage.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:23, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Wasn't me. 19:25, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::eh? liar-- (Talk) ( ) 19:27, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::All your base are belong to me. 19:28, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::dang. pwnd again-- (Talk) ( ) 19:30, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Boo! -- -- (s)talkpage 19:32, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::/hide-- (Talk) ( ) 19:33, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Lol, about time vipermai ;) 19:34, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I was in RA, playing as a war with 80 DPS, wich surpasses my other war builds -- -- (s)talkpage 19:38, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ur still a vipergay... 19:40, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::great, lets all spam Josh's (woot! real name) talk page with pointless comments!-- (Talk) ( ) 19:42, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::And you are ShadyGayPokemonNerd -- -- (s)talkpage 19:44, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I amb not a pokemon nerd! I just like to play pokemon! 19:45, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Josh is really a stupid name.. 19:45, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::But you do play pokemon, and pokemon is for nerdz -- -- (s)talkpage 19:45, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::/agree-- (Talk) ( ) 19:46, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::/disagree 19:47, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::/agree to disagree-- (Talk) ( ) 19:48, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::/overruled -- -- (s)talkpage 19:47, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::But.. pokemons are cool ='( 19:49, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::i loll'd-- (Talk) ( ) 19:49, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Notrly -- -- (s)talkpage 19:49, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Back on topic, .. what was the topic? 11:38, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Barbiers using Hari-Kari Ritual -- -- (s)talkpage 11:41, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Does he use frenzy? 11:42, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Dno, but he has -1337 is the linked attribute. -- -- (s)talkpage 11:45, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::but 1338 is way better, beyond leet! 11:47, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::1336 is teh haxx -- -- (s)talkpage 11:49, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::7334 lol 11:52, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::4P3 ftw -- -- (s)talkpage 12:22, 6 October 2007 (UTC) 19:52, 4 October 2007 (UTC) lol i love bash.org: 1. Save every Free Credit Card Offer you get, Put it in pile A 2. Save every Free Coupon You get, put that in pile B 3. Now open the credit card mail from pile A and find the Business Reply Mail Envelope. 4. Take the coupons from pile B and stuff them in the envelope you hold in your hand. 5. Drop the stuffed to the brim envelopes in your mail and walk away whistling. I have now received two phone calls from the credit card companies telling me that they received a stuffed envelope with coupons rather then my application. They informed me that it they are not pleased that they footed the bill for the crap I sent them. I reply with "It says Business Reply Mail" I'm suggesting coupons to you to ensure that your business is more successful. They promptly hang up on me. Now, I did this for about a month before it got boring, so I got an added idea! I added exactly 33 cents worth of pennies to the envelope so they paid EXTRA due to the weight. I got a call informing me about the money, I said it was a mistake and I demanded my change back. After yelling at the clerk and then to the supervisor they agreed to my demands and cut me a check for the money. I hold in my hand at this very moment a check from GTE Visa for exactly 33 cents. -- (Talk) ( ) 19:37, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :For some time, I've taken their credit card offer, cut it up with scissors, then mailed it back in their reply envelope. Hadn't thought of the coupons or pennies. :-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:55, 4 October 2007 (UTC)